Ada Manis-manisnya?
by Hiyoorin
Summary: Bertemu stan air mineral yang sepi di saat yang gerah? Karena dahaga sekaligus rasa iba, akhirnya Hinata meraup sedikit koceknya demi air mineral yang katanya ada manis-manisnya!/gaje, parody gagal, SASUHINA/RnR, please?


**Ada Manis-manisnya?**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo(s), gaje bin aneh, OOC banget

Rated: K+

Fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Enjoy~

.

.

.

Akhir pekan adalah waktu yang sangat disukai oleh Hinata. Saat akhir pekan, ia akan merasakan perasaan lega yang tidak pernah ia rasakan pada saat hari sekolah. Ia dapat menikmati waktu luangnya dengan membaca novel kesayangannya di kamar. Ia tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan rentetan soal yang dapat membuat kepalanya berasap. Ia hanya perlu mengunci kamar, duduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk, dan membaca novel-novel romansa yang sudah dua tahun belakangan menjadi temannya saat waktu luang.

Namun akhir pekan kali ini berbeda. Ia tak bisa mengimajinasikan hal-hal romantis pada novelnya yang ia beli kemarin sepulang kuliah. Ia tak bisa menikmati waktu luangnya dengan bersantai di kamar. Semua itu karena ia harus mematuhi ajakan ibunya tercinta.

"Sayang, temani ibu belanja yuk."

Hanya satu kalimat, namun tak dapat membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk bilang 'ya'. Bukan, ibunda Hinata bukanlah sosok ibu tiri kejam yang akan memarahi anaknya jika menolak ajakan atau perintahnya. Ibu-nya bahkan merupakan sosok yang sangat lemah lembut dan penyayang. Ia tidak pernah memaksa Hinata untuk menuruti ajakan atau perintahnya.

Tapi, ada rasa tak enak hati untuk menolak yang menghinggapi dirinya. Lagi pula, Hinata sudah pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia ingin selalu membuat ibunya bahagia. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya lantas menjadi anak yang durhaka.

Ia memanglah seorang gadis remaja yang sedang dalam masa pubertas. Namun, hobinya memanglah berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Sejujurnya ia kurang suka berbelanja menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk bergaya dan mempercantik diri. Ia lebih suka sesuatu yang sederhana dan tak berlebiham.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Ditengah bulan Juli yang panas, ia harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang memperebutkan pakaian dengan potongan harga yang lumayan fantastis. Tentu saja bukan Hinata yang mengincar pakaian tersebut. Mana mungkin demi sekain pakaian berdiskon ia rela berdesakan dengan kumpulan ibu-ibu di musim panas begini. Lagi pula, Hinata yakin seratus persen bahwa pakaian tersebut telah dinaikkan harganya terlebih dahulu sebelum di diskon. Dasar ibu-ibu.

"Ibu, aku menunggu di _super market_ saja ya."

Dan saat itu juga Hinata telah lenyap dari pandangan ibunya.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Inilah yang Hinata suka. _Super market_ yang terasa sejuk di musim panas. Di tempat ini sepi, semakin memudahkan Hinata untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat. Ditambah lagi banyaknya makanan ringan yang mengoda perut dan mata. Mungkin ia akan membeli satu nanti.

"Tsuna Mineral. Rasakan air dari pegunungan yang diproses tanpa menghilangkan mineralnya. Ada manis-manisnya loh."

Hinata memandang iba pada stan air mineral yang sepi tanpa pelanggan. Belum lagi stan itu dijaga oleh seorang _sales promotion boy_ yang sedari tadi bermonolog tanpa pendengar. Hinata kan jadi kasihan.

Lagi pula, saat ini musim panas dan Hinata juga lumayan haus. Ditambah lagi Hinata penasaran dengan produk air mineral yang katanya ada manis-manisnya. Kan Hinata belum pernah menenggak air mineral seperti itu. Mungkin ia harus membelinya kali ini.

"Mas, sebotol harganya berapa?"

"109 yen, Mbak," ujar _sales promotion boy_ santai.

Tidak terlalu mahal. Akhirnya Hinata pun membeli sebotol air mineral tersebut. Karena dahaga sudah tak dapat di tahan lagi, Hinata pun membuka segel air mineral tersebut dan langsung menenggaknya dengan rakus.

"Loh, kok nggak ada manis-manisnya?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi bingung yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Coba Mbak minumnya sambil menatap cermin, pasti manis."

Hah?

Orang ini kesambet apa ya? Sebenarnya, sales di depannya ini masih tergolong muda. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajahnya juga lumayan tampan. Tapi Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka jika laki-laki di depannya ini adalah tipe lelaki genit.

"Dasar modus!" umpat Hinata sarkastis dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku bukan modus. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Sastra di Universitas Todai. Seniormu."

Saat itu pula langkah Hinata terhenti.

"U-Uchiha-senpai?"

Siapa coba mahasiswa jurusan Sastra yang tidak mengetahui Sasuke Uchiha? Seorang jenius yang telah menciptakan berbagai karya hebat dalam dunia sastra. Karya-karyanya bahkan telah mengungguli senior-senior yang telah berpengalaman.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak pernah tahu rupa dari sang Uchiha. Ia hanya sering mendengar nama, prestasi, dan ketampanannya saja dari teman-temannya. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahui seluk beluk sang jenius. Ia hanya tertarik dengan karya-karyanya saja.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..."

"Aku bekerja sambilan di sini," jawab Sasuke bahkan sebelum Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kau junior berani sekali dengan seniornya, aku tidak suka."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan tatapan tajam yang diterimanya, "Maaf."

"Kudengar kau suka membaca novel. Besok temui aku di perpustakaan untuk membaca proyek novelku. Aku butuh kritik dan saran."

Hinata membelalakkan _amethyst_ -nya. Ia menjadi pembaca pertama salah satu novel buatan sang senior Uchiha? Bukankan ini suatu penghormatan baginya?

Anggukan tak terelakkan oleh Hinata. Entah mengapa, jika sudah menyangkut novel ia merasa begitu antusias. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa beruntungnya ia saat ini.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih Uchiha-senpai."

Hinata menunduk sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat saat melihat anggukan sang Uchiha. Kini ia mencari sosok ibunya. Ia takut jika ibunya khawatir akan keberadaan dirinya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke Uchiha tahu dari mana ya akan sosok Hinata? Ia kan hanya seorang junior yang sama sekali tidak menonjol. Apalagi, senpai-nya itu tahu jika ia suka membaca novel.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali mencari keberadaan ibunya. Walaupun tadi ia sempat mengatai seniornya, namun ternyata kejadian tersebut berakhir manis. Ya, kini ia merasa perasaannya seperti ada manis-manisnya gitu.

 **END**

Hello semua! Kali ini kupersembahkan fanfic yang gaje nan absurd nan aneh dan pokoknya nggak jelas. Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari iklan air mineral yang lagi nge-tren. Bukan maksudku menistakan merk air mineral itu yaa. Ini cuman parody kok xD maaf ya kalo banyak typo, ini soalnya sekali ngetik, nggak di cek lagi dan langsung upload.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca. Boleh dong minta kritik dan saran di kotak review? *wink*


End file.
